


My Heart Will Eat You Alive

by IdiotCrusader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Colours, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mute Frisk, Muteness, Psychology, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Mettaton wasn't afraid to burn brighter than the night sky on the stage. Only colour palettes knew what could make him feel fear.





	1. Radiant Red, #DB0000

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [Моё сердце сожрёт тебя заживо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951494/chapters/32114973) by Beresclet.

When Mettaton reads the letter written by the kid, he feels befouled.

"I love you!", the short note, hurriedly scribbled by the child's hand, states.

The human child smiles, pure and happy. Mettaton wants to erase this smile more than anything, but he laughs instead. He winks and says:

"What a touching confession! I'll add it to the pile!"

Oh, he has thousands of those little notes. Bloody letters, damned confessions scribbled on stacks of pieces of paper. He throws them into the furnace on the back of the MTT-hotel to no regrets. 

Mettaton laughs, makes the kid pose for him, dance and talk, talk, talk aloud. He wants to shatter their smile, the timid hope in their eyes, and he does one cruel thing after another.

The human child doesn't talk. Mettaton is well aware of that, yet his burning passion doesn't give any of them a break. He doesn't go easy on himself, neither will he go easy on the human.

It's all a big show. The kid's death is a necessary sacrifice, a ransom to pay for the future of the whole world. The lilac fire devours his inner components from within, and Mettaton burns under the stage lights, radiant and gorgeous. He turns the scene into the fires of hell, blowing kisses to the awestruck crowd, blind with adoration. 

The kid is burning just like those damned letters. But the words of love burn silently, quietly in the furnace.

But the kid is screaming.


	2. Light Purple, #C284FF

"Are you alright?"

Mettaton looks at the note for so long that Frisk gets their answer even before he opens his mouth. In fact, Mettaton doesn't need to open his mouth or move his tongue to speak, but others are more comfortable that way, and it doesn't cost him to pretend...

"Oh, honey, how nice of you!" He doesn't let Frisk write anything else, grabbing their waist and pulling them into his lap. "You understand me like no one else, my dear!"

Frisk's eyes open wide in surprise, they clearly have something to say but he presses his face to their neck with a noisy inhale, surging air though the circulatory vent systems. Their distinct, lively smell is defined by Mettaton like the aroma of the sun-scorched sand in a distant desert. 

"You taste like azure," Mettaton whispers, biting their lower lip, and Frisk squeaks because it's not what they've expected at all. "You taste like azure, my darling..."

He takes their notebook and pen away from them not wanting to cause another timid mutism episode, and bites their fragile feminine shoulder, getting a gentle slap on his back in return. Mettaton craves the sky blue, azure taste on his tongue, and he purrs when Frisk talks to him after all: 

"You are acting r-really w-weird today."

The sound of their voice tastes purple like the silky petals of the wild irises. The stuttering syllables are bitter on the tip of his tongue like a bluet sap. 

"It's the middle of March, my darling," he confesses like a secret and bites them again, licking the invisible sultry sand dust off their shoulder. "My love for you is especially strong today!"

He would never tell Frisk he remembers each and every one of their deaths even ten years later. Who knew the machines could keep track of the jumps in time. 

Who knew.


End file.
